Hidden Qualities
by Lgbabyblu
Summary: The SPD rangers learn that sometimes the most important part of being a team is being a family first and how although they are all individuals, it only makes them stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my first Power Rangers Fanfic :) I hope you like it, and thanks for taking an interest._**

**_ -Lgbabyblu_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Run another 2 laps and then I suppose you can go in and get cleaned up." Jack said as he sat on a bench located the SPD training grounds.

At first, Jack took great convincing to join the SPD, but now he was beyond enjoying himself with his privileges of being red ranger.

Turning himself sideways to prop his feet up, he smirked at the look on his teammates faces.

"And what exactly are you going to be doing?" Sky asked in an irritated tone.

He couldn't believe Jack. Just because Commander Cruger gave him the position of red ranger, Jack just kept gloating and making everyone miserable. The B squad is supposed to be a team, meaning Jack should be running along side them if he was gong to force them to this kind of exertion.

"I'm… you know, watching progress." Jack smiled as Sky seemed to want to throttle him.

"Sky, come on. The faster… we… do this…The faster we… can go inside." Bridge said out of breath with his hands on his knees.

Jack had made them run 6 laps around the trails already which was the equivalent of 12 miles. His chest felt like it was going to cave in but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Jack was in charge and that was that.

"Jack, this is crazy! 16 miles in one run?" Sky said in a voice of unbelief.

"Yeah, to build up your strength, but this time around, I want the boys to run trail 2 while the girls run the first trail." Jack smiled.

"Why are you splitting us up?" Sydney asked as she leaned against Bridge, both supporting each other from falling on their faces due to exhaustion.

"Well because of—"Jack said as he pointed towards Bridge and Sydney. "—That." He said with a taunting look on his face. "SPD rule, no girl, guy relationships between rangers."

"WHAT?" All four of the rangers sad in unison.

Bridge and Sydney moved apart from one another.

"We weren't even…! Grr.. That's enough Jack! We were just leaning on each other because we were tired!" Sydney said offended.

"For yelling at me, you've made the boys run trail 5." Jack said with a grin on his face when Bridge choked on his water bottle.

Z patted Bridges back to get him to breathe better since he was coughing violently.

Z couldn't believe how arrogant and conceited Jack had become, the man that she considered her best friend and partner in crime was forgetting all about what they were doing this for, to help people in legal ways. She remembered the days when they used to sleep on the streets keeping each other warm at nights and then at days they would steal food to give out to the less fortunate. What happened to that man?

"Times a wasting if you don't start running, because it won't be my fault if you come back when it gets dark." Jack said as he looked at his watch. "Hmm, I think I'll umm… go and get something to drink while you're running. If I'm not back after your run, stay here until I can relieve you." Jack said as he starting walking back to SPD headquarters.

"Sorry guys." Sydney said in guilt. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Trail 5 wasn't mostly flat grounded like trail 1. It was basically a challenge course including uphill and downhill runs, a few climbing challenges and other fun things. The trail was usually only used on new cadets to separate the strong cadets from the weak ones.

Sydney couldn't believe Jack made Sky and Bridge run that trail twice, if once wasn't bad enough.

"It's not your fault. Jack's just being a jerk." Sky said as he starting walking toward the beginning of trails.

"Jack's not a jerk. He's just… I don't know. I guess since he's been chastised by authority so much that now it's fun for him to do the chastising." Z said in defense to her friend.

"Well you're not flaunting off your ranger privileges and you used to live with him." Sydney said as she retied her hair that was becoming unloose.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." Z said as she pulled Sydney into a jog into trail 1.

"Let's go Bridge. You okay?" Sky asked in concern.

Ever since they began rooming together in their cadet training days, Sky began to see Bridge as a younger brother even though he might not seem to show that kind of affection in public. He could still remember when he first saw his roommate when they were just teenagers. Bridge was no more than 14 and he was 17 when they began to room together. He remembered Bridge following him everywhere since Bridge didn't have anyone else since everyone in their squad was older than him and his family didn't even bother to contact him after they dumped Bridge to SPD since Bridge had 'powers'.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Bridge said as he began in a light jog with Sky.

Truthfully, he was beyond tired. Their little argument with Jack had given him a slight headache since all their emotions were so strong. Everyone was angry but they had other feelings too. Sky was jealous, Sydney was guilty, Z was regretful, and Jack was egotistical. That added with his exhaustion from running the first 12 miles was just tolling up. He couldn't believe that they had to run uphill now.

After twenty minutes, they finally finished the long uphill part of the trail and reached the rock face that they had to climb. It wasn't more than 10 feet high and short enough to climb without equipment, but the tired rangers looked up and thought it looked like 100 feet tall at that moment.

"You wanna go up first or should I?" Sky asked as Bridge pointed at him to begin since he was still trying to catch his breath.

Sky scaled the rock wall quickly since he knew that he'd have a little time to rest once he got to the top.

"Come on Bridge, three-quarters the way there. You can make it." Sky said encouragingly, knowing how tired Bridge was since he was just as tired.

Bridge took his time climbing up rock wall. His legs and arms felt like they were burning and were straining to pull himself up, but in the end he made it up although not as fast as Sky.

"This sucks… This… sucks… a lot.." Bridge gasped to get air into his lungs.

He felt beyond crappy now that he'd had to climb and stop. His muscles felt on fire and his chest felt rather restricted.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, just have to keep going." Sky said as he put a hand out to pull Bridge up.

He could feel tremors that vibrated through Bridges arm.

"You okay Bridge?" Sky asked in concern to his younger friend.

"Yeeyeah." Bridge said in an almost quivering voice.

He started to run again, not wanting to hold Sky back. It wasn't too far. He just had to hold out because that was what rangers do. They don't quit.

"All right then." Sky said as he paced next to Bridge while keeping a good eye on him.

He had a strong feeling that Bridge wasn't telling him the full truth of his well-being.

* * *

"I really need some water…" Sydney said in exhaustion as she pulled to a wobbly walk towards Jack. 

"I second that." Z said as her fast heartbeat tried to slow down to stopping.

"Well done girls!" Jack grinned, biting into his apple. "You're done for today."

Jack had his legs crossed over one another on the bench in a comfortable slouch.

"Are Bridge and Sky almost done?" Sydney asked with guilt in her voice.

"Saw them just start their second time around a little while before you two arrived." Jack said with a smirk. "They were going pretty slow though. Might take them a while to finish the second lap."

"Don't you think you were a little harsh for making them run that twice?" Z said as she glared at Jack.

Z stood her ground in front of Jack with her arms crossed. She couldn't believe her one and only best friend was acting like such a moron. She remembered when it was just him and her on the streets, trying to find justice for the poor through petty theft but now that it was done legally, Jack had turned beyond crazy with his new authority.

"Well I'm your leader and I should know what's good for you people. This will teach them some stamina and give them strong will when we do fight those bad guys." Jack said as he looked hard at Z who stood with defiance in her.

"Well then what are you doing then?" Sydney asked as she crossed her arms, imitating Z.

"I'm leading. Are you questioning me?" Jack said as he stood up to tower over Sydney.

Sydney looked like she was going to say something about the treatment of her two friends but closed her mouth in fear that it might get them in more trouble.

"Come on Syd." Z said in disgust.

The two girls started walking back to SPD headquarters with Jack sneered at them.

"Girls." Jack said, shaking his head. "Who can live with them?" He said as he followed the path the girls took after five minutes of sitting since the boys weren't going to be back for a while.

Not ten minutes after Jack had entered the building; rain started falling from the clouds in heavy pellets. That was when Jack was bombarded by his two female teammates while he was peeling back a banana peeling while reclining on a bean bag in the lounging quarters.

"It's raining Jack." Sydney said with her hands on her hips.

Z looked like she had just come out of the shower, but Sydney was still in her running clothes.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said with a shrug while taking a bite of his banana.

"SO aren't you going to call them back in?" Sydney asked in an obvious statement sort of tone.

"Why are you so worried about your two boyfriends anyways?" Jack asked arrogantly.

"You just don't get it do you?" Sydney said furiously with threatening tears in her eyes. "Sky and Bridge are like my brothers. We've been through lots of stuff way before you even came here and ever since you've arrived, you've been a complete jerk to us. Z and I have had our conflicts but we're as close as sisters now, and that makes us a family. Families are supposed to stick together and watch each other's backs. What have you been doing?" Sydney said angrily as she stormed out of the room.

"I think you've gone too far Jack." Z said, just as angry as Sydney was.

"Now you're on their side?" Jack said, rolling his eyes.

It was big mistake. Why did Z have to join SPD and why was he stupid enough to follow her. He should have complained or talked her to her senses. Now they were fighting when only weeks ago, they were best friends.

"You've changed Jack." Z said in a sad tone before walking out.

"I HAVEN'T CHANGED, YOU HAVE!" Jack yelled after her.

All the younger cadets in the room turned around to see what the commotion was.

Seeing that he was in the center of attention, Jack coughed and looked self-conscious for a moment before getting irritated of the constant staring.

"What are you looking at?" Jack said loudly as the cadets turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

"Come on Bridge, you can do it." Sky said encouragingly after Bridge slipped for the second time up the muddy hill. 

After pulling Bridge up once again, Sky forced Bridge to half jog, half slip under his support. Once they've reached their last obstacle which was another climbing challenge except this was a climbing over, not climbing up rock wall, Sky could barely get Bridge to walk properly.

"I… III can't… climb anymore." Bridge said in a shaky voice.

It was actually very depressing to look to Bridge. He appeared like a soaked, miserable, lost dog, and it looked like he was about to cry at any moment.

"We're almost done. This is the last thing we have to do and it's all downhill from there." Sky said, but it barely got through Bridge who seemed to be drained. "I'll help boost you up so you don't have to climb so much okay?" After a short while to think, to Sky's contentment, Bridge nodded with a grim smiled on his face and started climbing with Sky's help.

In a matter of seconds, Bridge heaved himself to the top of the wall to swing is leg over to climb down.

"Be careful, it's slippery. Watch your step." Sky said as Bridge concentrated on getting his right leg over once his left was secure on a step hole, but due to fatigue, his left leg collapsed under him while he was still trying to pull his right leg over.

Bridge gave out a cry of pain as he landed hard on his back which knocked the breath out of him. He started to cough violently as he tried to get the water that he had swallowed out of his lungs. Bridge gave a whimper of pain when he tried to move his leg. He curled up gripping onto his right knee to give it some relief.

"Bridge!" Sky cried out in fear.

He shouldn't have made Bridge go over. He knew Bridge was tired and he made him go over the stupid wall. It was all his fault Bridge slip.

Frantically climbing up the wall, he scaled it easily with his sore muscles forgotten. When he jumped over to the other side of the wall, he slipped while landing in the mud but quickly got back up.

"Bridge, are you hurt?" Sky asked as he helped Bridge to sit up.

"My knee hurts when I move it." Bridge admitted as Sky started to examine his knee.

"I don't think it's broken or anything. It's just most likely a sprain." Sky said in relief. "Can you get up? We need to get out of the rain and call for help, because Jack obviously doesn't care if we're in the rain." He said bitterly as he pulled Bridge up to lean on him.

"Sky, I don't feel that good." Bridge said as he swallowed down a sickening feeling in his throat and stomach.

"Okay, okay." Sky said in a unsure sort of voice. "Let me just get you under that tree and you can lie down."

"Oh god…" Bridge barely had time to say before he pushed himself away from Sky as he started to throw up everything he's eaten that day on the ground.

Sky kneeled next to Bridge, not caring that his pants were getting muddy. He rubbed his back is slow circles to help him feel better.

"You okay now?" Sky asked in sympathy, while helping him to move towards a tree near them.

The tree was still dripping water on him but it at least kept some of the down pour off of them.

"Throwing up sucks." Bridge said with a sour look on his face. "My stomach feels a little better now but I still feel like crap." He pouted as Sky pushed Bridge down to lie down on his lap.

"How long have you been feeling bad?" Sky asked as he absentmindedly stroked Bridges head which was making Bridge a very sleepy very fast.

"I don't know. I felt a little funny in the morning, and it got worse when we started running. I thought that it was just because I was tired or something." Bridge said resignedly as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said after a moment of silence.

Sky looked at Bridge's miserable form and wondered what he could be sorry for.

"For what?"

"For making us stuck here." Bridge said sadly.

Sky looked shocked and then angry at what Bridge was saying which Bridge interpreted through his abilities was towards him.

"I'm not angry at you." Sky said as he leaned his head back on the tree trunk.

"You feel angry though." Bridge said as he looked away from Sky.

Sky automatically understood what Bridge was saying and he wanted to punch himself for the misunderstanding.

"No! I'm… I'm not angry at you." Sky said as he looked away.

Bridge's brow furrowed together as he tried to understand his friend and surrogated big brother. Sky seemed so mysterious all the time, but then again it wasn't so hard to understand him. Sky's strict attitude was only a shield he puts up and fortunately for him, he lets down through their strange special bond. Some people might find it completely difficult to imagine how close he and Sky were since he was the academy nut job and Sky was the by the books kind of guy, but like ying and yang, their personalities complemented together. Sky was like the big brother Bridge never had who taught him how to focus while he was the little brother Sky never had who taught Sky to lighten up.

"You're angry at Jack—and many other things." Bridge said, finishing off what Sky was about to say.

"You're not reading my mind are you?" Sky asked with his eye-brow raised but he had just a hint of a grin on his face.

"You know I can't read minds and besides, my head hurts too much to even try." Bridge said with an unaccomplished hidden yawn.

Sky put his hand on Bridge's forehead and felt what he dreaded.

"You're a little warm for being in the cold this long." Sky said with a grim sort of look.

"I don't feel very warm though." Bridge said, rolling his eyes.

Sky looked around their surroundings to see if there was a better place to move to since the tree wasn't much of a help of kept them dry. The angry fury of Mother Nature was blowing wind cool currents of wind and rain at them. He could feel Bridge shiver next to them, but then a thought came to him.

"I don't believe I never thought of this." Sky said as he waved his hand around them to form somewhat of a shield surrounding them in a semi bubble. "Better?" He asked while maintaining his shield.

Bridge nodded and then coughed.

"How are we going to get back?" Bridge gasped with a depressing groan.

He was starting to have trouble breathing and he had to take in deep breaths after every few words.

"I pressed the emergency button on my morpher. It should give Kat our location." Sky said reassuringly.

Suddenly out of no where, Sky heard a sort of rustle near them.

"Whose there?" Sky asked as his ranger senses turned on.

"Two little rangers all for me?" A voice said as a figure of a monster stepped out along with a few dozen Krybots.

Bridge gasped slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position. By now his face was paling considerably.

"Who are you and why are you on SPD property? This violation of rule 11:17." Sky said as he stood up in front of Bridge.

"I'm Malevolence, your destroyer of SPD, starting with you two." Malevolence said as Sky and Bridge looked at each other, hoping that other will be there to help them very soon.

* * *

_**AN: Thanx for reading my story :). If you like it then I hope you'll review because that'll show me people don't hate it and I'll wanna continue, cuz really... there is no point in continuing if no one wants to read because thats just depressing. I'm hoping for some constructive critism. Flaming is okay as long as you give a reason why, thanx.**_

_**- Lgbabyblu **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Ah, and here is another story, and to answer some comments, yes this is my first power rangers fiction, but no, not my first fiction. Also, I'll try to fix my grammer. Hahaha.. never one of my strong suits. I would get a beta, but then it'll ruin the fun for the beta to read ahead :) Sorry. I get a little excited when I finish a chapter because its usually in the middle of the night when I wanna sleep and in no mood to fix. That doesn't mean I don't care for perfectness! I do reread... quickly, I just miss things on accident. Well I want to thank everyone for giving their imput, because I love reading your reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :) Thank you!**_

* * *

"Kat, what is it?" Z asked as she and Sydney ran into the control center.

Both of the girls were out of breath as they had been taking naps in their rooms and had to get dressed quickly upon the call.

"We got an emergency alert from Sky." Jack said with a smirk. "Wonder what he did this time? Probably complaining about the rain and needing a ride back."

"Cadet, that is totally uncalled for." Commander Cruger said as he walked into the room.

Jack gasped before turning around quickly to salute his commander.

"I'm sorry Commander. It won't happen again." Jack said embarrassingly.

"And besides, I can hardly imagine Cadet Tate to be complaining about the rain." Cruger said as Jack muttered something while rolling his eyes. "Your teammates need you right now and I expect you all to work as a team no matter what your personal conflicts might be." Cruger said as he looked directly at Jack who squirmed under his gaze.

Cruger was standing up straight in his crisp uniform. His presence projected great wisdom and strength. Although he wasn't around the rangers 24/7, it seemed like he knew more than they thought he should.

"We're done now. Go and bring back our rangers Cadets." Cruger said. "And Jack I want a word with you when you get back."

"Yes sir." Jack, Z and Sydney said in unison before jogging out of the room to help their friends.

* * *

Bridge looked fearfully at Sky and then at the enemy. He didn't know who looked scarier at the moment, but then again, he was glad Sky was on his side.

He felt like such sitting duck while Sky was in front of him trying to protect him, but then it gave him such a sense of gratitude that his friend was doing this for him. He just wished he could do something other than sitting. If only he could get himself up and moving.

"You want to destroy SPD, then you'd have to destroy it over my dead body." Sky said menacingly while standing protectively over Bridge and behind Bridge was his life, SPD headquarters.

Malevolence threw his head back, laughing menacingly with spit flying out of his mouth.

"Well if you insist on doing it the hard way, why complain?" Malevolence shrugged as he pointed his finger towards the two rangers. "Krybots, ATTACK!"

Sky's eye's widened as hoards of Krybots rushed him.

Sky jumped in the air and threw a round house of punches of kicks, dropping at least seven Krybots at once. He quickly pulled out his morpher but before he could even say SPD, a Krybot behind him kicked it out of his hand.

Bridge slowly pushed himself up with help from the tree he was leaning against.

He was only sick and a little crippled. He could still fight.

Looking towards his left and his right, he could see Krybots creeping closer to him, but only backing off because Sky was kicking and punching every which way to stop them, but his efforts were quickly becoming futile as he kept getting slammed to the ground.

Bridge was shacking slightly as he got up to his feet. He had Sky's back if he needed it, but the Krybots were coming uncomfortably close, and he had a very hard time moving with his bum knee.

Bridge could feel the amount of anger coming out of Sky, but the worst of the pain he was in. It almost felt like it was him who was fighting with aching muscles and draining energy.

He had to close his eyes as Sky got thrown to the ground hard as five Krybots dog piled him.

Malevolence laughed again as Sky could barely move under the weight of the scrap metal.

"Sky!" Bridge fearfully.

Forgetting his knee for the moment, Bridge hobbled with increasing pain as he grabbed hold of a Krybots wrist and flung it hard into a line of Krybots who fell down in a pile of waving arms and legs. He barely had time to rebalance himself before a Krybot slammed into his side, forcing him to brutally hit the ground.

"And you call yourselves rangers, more like losers!" Malevolence said while laughing at his own remark, but before he could say anything more, there was an explosion as the morphed red ranger skidded to a stop on his motorcycle and the yellow and pink ranger in their jeep.

"Halt! You guys are in violation of –" Jack began to say but was cut off by Malevolence.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… 11:17. What do I care?" Malevolence said before pointing his hand at the three rangers as thick lines of electricity hit them all square in the chest.

All three rangers yelled out in surprise as they flew backwards crashing into the scenery behind them before demorphing.

Bridge gasped, watching his friends trying to get back up from the violent attack. He looked over at Sky who was now forced down on his knees with his hands behind his back, but he wasn't staying quiet from being held captive. He was struggling with all he had but the eight Krybots around him weren't budging.

"Krydroids, get them!" Malevolence yelled as he pointed at the three fallen rangers.

"Krydroids?" Z said as she pushed herself up.

Krybot looking machines flew out from behind Malevolence, except these machines weren't obviously built a lot better than the scrap metal built Krybots.

Jack jumped up at was the first to run and attack. A dozen Krydroids flying on jet boots flew straight at Jack, but Jack was quicker. He did five consecutive back flips before pulling out his laser gun that quickly aimed at shot at three Krydroids.

Jack smiled in triumph, but it quickly turned to shock as the laser beams bounced harmlessly off of them.

"Z!" Sydney said as she looked at Z before they both nodded.

Sydney ran at Z who bent down with her hand clasp together, and once Sydney jumped towards or hands, she boosted Sydney into an aerial, tucked flip. Sydney raised her fist, turning her hand into iron before punching a Krydoid in midair. The Krydroid fell backwards, but got straight back up but with a dent in its chest.

"Ow, these things just won't die!" Sydney said as she rubbed her hand.

The rangers looked around, seeing they were surrounded, and then in no time were quickly held in death grips, two for each ranger.

"What do you want you… you… What's your name?" Sydney said flusters as she tried to wrench her body free from the iron grip of the machine.

"Malevolence, Blondie." Malevolence said as he smirked at the indignant look on the pink ranger's face. "Now I just need one thing that would destroy Cruger and his stupid headquarters forever."

"What is that you scumbag?" Jack grunted as he tried to break the strong hold of the Krydroid's arms. "What is it? A stupid monster that you grow so we can squash? Been there, done that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well on the contrary, he is right here." Malevolence said as the look of confusion set on all the ranger's faces.

"He?" Sky said, still trying to find a way out of his position.

"Yes he." Malevolence said as he pointed at Bridge. "Him."

* * *

_**AN: Was this chapter okay? Hoping to read something? Well review then and add some suggestions if you'd like. If your suggestion fits, then I might write it in wink. Thank you for reading chapter 2 and I'll try to write another installment soon!**_

_** Love,**_

_**Lgbabyblu **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: HOLY MACARONI! So many reviews :) Hahahaha, that made me want to update this story before my other ones :) :) :) Thank you so very much! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bridge's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He fell backwards with a splash in a mud puddle due to shock.

Malevolence laughed a gutturally laugh as he walked towards the fallen green ranger.

"Bridge! Run away! GET UP!" Sky yelled frantically as he tried to force his way up from his position but the Krybots weren't relenting a bit.

The command from Sky shook Bridge to his senses as he scrambled to get up.

The Krybots immediately started moving towards Bridge, but Malevolence put out his hand in a signal to stop the Krybots.

All the rangers looked confused at the order. The fact that Malevolence wasn't letting the Krybots get hold of Bridge made them struggle harder to get free.

"What do you want with him anyways?" Jack yelled out as he ceased with his struggles.

"Well, I need something and only your friend here can get it for me." Malevolence said as pupils turned into glowing, eerie, red slits.

Bridge felt his body being lifted into the air as an invisible hand gripped his throat. He began to struggle with his last breaths coming all too soon.

"Bridge!" Sydney yelled out in fear.

"Let him go you freak!" Jack shouted.

"Not a chance." Malevolence said as his eyes glowed even brighter.

Bridge's agonizing screams echoed through the woods as it bounced off the trees. The rangers could hear their friend's cry for help but they couldn't see him since Bridge had moved out of their line of vision.

"That's enough!" A voice said as a beam of light blazed through the hidden parts of the woods, hitting Malevolence square in the chest.

The small disturbance was all that was needed to knock Malevolence away from his concentration, which was holding Bridge.

Seeing his chance of escape, Jack used the distraction as to use his powers to phase through the Krydroid. Jack ran towards Malevolence and surprised him by crashing into him, knocking the monster from his concentration.

Bridge fell to the ground coughing as he tried to get oxygen into his straining lungs.

"This will show you for hurting Bridge!" Sydney said as she touched the Krydroid which her arms automatically mimicked the metal that made the robots.

Sydney raised her hands and brought them down into the torso of the android, crushing the machine instantly as she twisted the microchips of the robot to pieces. The machine fell to the ground in a thump once it's response mechanisms were destroyed.

Seeing that everyone was in action, Z willed herself to duplicate herself twice as four of her selves quickly got her free of from the Krydroid.

Sky felt useless as the Z and Sydney came over to help him. His powers of shields were used purely for defense, which he didn't need. He needed offensive powers.

Sky felt the relief as three of the Krybots that were on him moved to fight Sydney and Z who were coming to aid him. Seeing his opportunity of vengeance, Sky lifted the Krybots off of him before throwing them into a Krybot and Krydroid trash pile that Sydney and Z had created. He was about to run to help out Jack who was fending off Malevolence, but Z stopped him.

"Use your shields and keep Bridge safe! We'll handle Malevolence." Z said as she looked at the stubborn blue ranger who looked at Malevolence and looked at the immobile green ranger before nodding bitterly.

Sydney and Z ran into the battlefield as they got their morphers to morph into the acclaimed pink and yellow rangers.

"Bridge?" Sky said worriedly as he skidded to a stop on his knees. "Come, on. Get up." He said as Bridge looked at him wearily.

"What happened?" Bridge said tiredly and confused as he coughed violently.

His head was throbbing because of something. He couldn't remember or know why since everything seemed so clouded.

"I don't know. Malevolence must have psychic powers or something." Sky said as he grunted to lift Bridge up to his feet. "Come on. The girls will kill me if I let you get caught." Sky said as he tried to lighten the mood of the situation.

"Sky!" Bridge said in terror as three Krydroids were about to crash into the two.

Sky gasped before he put out a force field out of reflex around them, but before the Krydroids made collision to the shield, a bright light flashed past them.

Sky opened his eyes, not noticing that he had closed his eyes. He watched as the Krydroids fell to the ground in a squeak of twisted metal onto the ground. He heard a vroom noise behind him which made him quickly push Bridge behind him.

"Commander!" Sky said he half tried to salute Commander Cruger who was morphed into his ranger form.

"Are you two all right?" Cruger asked as he got off his sleek motorcycle.

"I'm all right, but Bridge isn't." Sky said as he tried to support Bridge's weight. "The monster, he wanted…" He said but Cruger held out his hand.

"I know of the situation. Just get Cadet Carson out of danger." Cruger said before he ran towards an explosion that rained debris over their heads.

Sky had the worst feeling in his heart that felt like someone was squeezing it for all he was worth, and the feeling didn't seem to want to alleviate any time soon.

"Sky… I…I'm scared." Bridge hiccupped as he started hyperventilating.

Bridge has tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. He hated being who he was. He kept feeling things that he didn't want to feel or know things that he didn't want to know. Why was it so hard being him? When Malevolence entered his brain, he felt so violated. The strength of the monster was so strong.

Sky held Bridge up when it seemed like he was about to fall to his knees. He gently put Bridge down to the ground before gripping the sides of Bridge's headto bring his younger friend to look at him.

"Bridge. You look at me." Sky said firmly as he forced Bridge to look him in the eyes. "You're going to be okay. You know me. I don't lie."

"But I can feel him Sky. He's… He's happy." Bridge said with a perplexed look on his face. "I can feel everything. Sydney's hurt. Z's hurt. Jack's hurt." He said as he broke down in front of Sky.

Sky's face paled. His friend's were hurt? The explosion! They would have been in the core of it…

"Come on Bridge. I got to get you safe." Sky said as he composed himself, but all that ran through his head was that his teammates were hurt.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

_**AN: Okay, end of another chapter. I thank everyone for reviewing and adding me on their favorite and/or alert lists. Makes me feel so special :) School starts like very very very soon. I'll try to squeeze in a chapter before school starts, but it'll take some motivation wink Dun worry, FLAME ME! As long as it's for good reasons and with an explanation. Thanks again for the load full of encouragement because I don't really know all the details of this series but I try. THANX AGAIN!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Lgbabyblu **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait, but I had school issues and stuff (meaning loads of HOMEWORK). Well I tried to do it as fast as possible and as well as possible... so I hope this is okay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)_**

* * *

"Let me out of here, let me out!" Sydney screamed in dissatisfaction as she pounded on the invisible walls surrounding her. 

Jack rubbed the sides of his head to relieve it of his massive headache.

"Can you PLEASE SHUT UP?" Jack said angrily with his eyes closed as he sat on the ground.

Sydney glared at Jack before sitting down next to Z.

Before getting trapped, the red, yellow and pink rangers were trying to manhandle Malevolence down before they had gotten blown away to unconsciousness. When Z, who was the first to wake up before Jack, then Sydney, they found out they were trapped in some sort of walled box that they couldn't see.

They knew they were still on SPD grounds but they had been moved to another part of the forest.

"What do we do now?" Z asked as she picked up a moist leaf from the ground to start peeling to pass the time away.

"I don't know. Maybe we can try using our powers?" Sydney said as she put her hand against the wall to change her hand to the material.

She looked confused as her hand disappeared into thin air.

"Okay… according to this, we're trapped in nothing?" Sydney said as she turned her hand back to its original form.

Sydney reached out and touched the box they were in again and her hand seeped through. Gasping, she took a step forward and was out.

"Hey, I'm out!" Sydney jumped up excitedly.

Jack gave a cocky smile and walked towards the wall but only smashed into in face first.

"OW!" Jack said indignantly as he rubbed his nose from the numb pain he was feeling.

Z touched the wall and ended up pounding it.

"Why can't we get out?" Z asked as she kicked the wall in frustration.

"Sydney! I order you to get me out of here!" Jack ordered angrily as he hit the wall with his fist which made him wince afterwards.

Sydney looked bewildered and frantic.

"I..I Don't know how I got out." Sydney said as she put her hand forward to touch Z.

Sydney couldn't tell where the box was anymore because it didn't even look like there was a box around them. As she moved her hand forward, she was able to touch Z like there was no barrier between them.

Z looked more confused than Sydney was as she moved her hand to touch Sydney's shoulder, but as she predicted, he hand was blocked, but the part of Sydney's arm that was in the box, she was able to touch.

"What's happening? I can't touch you!" Z said frantically as she started to feel a little claustrophobic.

Z slapped her hands onto the walls, trying someway to get out.

"Sydney! Get us out of here! Get us out of the box!" Z said in fear.

Sydney didn't know what to do. She pulled her hand back and watched as Jack and Z totally lost it. Both of them were mercilessly hitting the walls to try to get out.

"Sydney, please get us out of here!" Jack said as he glared at Sydney. "What did you do?"

"I.II…I don't know! There are no wall guys! I can move through it like there was nothing." Sydney said as she got an idea.

Sydney turned to Jack who had slumped down dejected.

"Jack, have you tried phasing your way out?" Sydney asked as Jack seemed to think about it before turning his body into a misty, blurred form.

The ghostly figure of Jack walked towards the wall, but again he wasn't able to get out. Jack turned back into his solid form as he angrily kicked the wall again.

"It's not working…" Jack said as he looked at his hands, shaking his head.

Suddenly he started to breath in irregular times.

"I… I can't… breathe!" Jack said as he held onto his chest, gasping to try to breathe.

Jack had never felt so trapped. He'd never been trapped before. He'd always relied on his powers to get him out of trouble, and now he was stuck in some invisible something. Everything suddenly seemed so suffocating that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Come on Jack, breathe. Just take a breath. Slowly breathe." Z said as she held on Jack's hunched form.

"Sydney! Go get help!" Z said as she gave Sydney a look to hurry.

"II… I'll be back guys!" Sydney stuttered as she looked around a little confused before running towards the direction she thought the headquarters were.

She just hoped that she could find help fast, because Jack and Z were trapped and defenseless.

* * *

Sky guided the motorcycle he was riding on smoothly into SPD central grounds, right outside the doors to their headquarters. 

"It's okay Bridge. Just hang on. We can go inside and you can…–" Sky grunted as he helped Bridge off the motorcycle. "–change into warm sleeping clothes, and I'll personally get you a cup of hot cocoa or tea or something to warm you up with." He said as Bridge seemed half asleep.

"I'mma tired." Bridge mumbled exhaustedly as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up a little bit.

"Just stay here okay." Sky said as he lowered Bridge to the ground so he could get someone to help them.

Bridge squinted his eyes as the violent winds stung his eyes against the rain. He had his good leg bent so he could put his elbow onto his knee cap, as he absentmindedly rubbed a sore stop on his temple.

"Damn it." Bridge heard Sky yell out, but his anger and frustration was already evident through the emotions Sky was letting off.

Bridge couldn't help but flinch at the onslaught of anger.

Sky walked back to Bridge with his hand brushing back his hair.

Bridge was watching Sky as he paced back and forth for a while but ended up looking away because it made him dizzy.

Sky continued to pace before while letting out a noise that indicated his frustration at their situation.

"SPD headquarters is in a lockdown…" Sky said with a sigh before looking at the sky for some answers.

"Yeah, I kind of reckoned that was the reason for your earlier outburst." Bridge said as he put both his palms onto his forehead.

Bridge groaned while rubbing intently at his aching head.

"You okay Bridge?" Sky asked worriedly as he kneeled down next to Bridge who was unusually quiet.

"Something's wrong with the others." Bridge said he tried to concentrate on why.

The feelings that were projected were strong, but it was so hard to distinguish all the feelings emitting from the people in the headquarters and their teammates. Sydney, Z and Jack seemed so close, but where.

"Jack… he's… he's…. scared?" Bridge said, little confused. "And Z… she's… worried and scared. And Sydney is… near panicking!" He said as he looked up. "We need to find them!"

Bridge grunted as he tried to push himself up. He feverishly mumbled, but Sky wouldn't let him up.

"I'm worried about them too, but you're staying right here." Sky said as he stood up to try to figure out what to do.

"I'm going! They need us!" Bridge said stubbornly as he tried to push himself up again, but Sky held him down by his shoulders.

"You're staying right here. I'll go and bring them back." Sky said but Bridge glared at him.

"You don't even know where they are! How are you supposed to find them?" Bridge retorted with fire in his eyes.

Sky wanted to kick himself. Bridge was the only one who knew where to find them, but how was he going to do this? He couldn't leave Bridge by himself while Mavolence was still after him, and he couldn't let Bridge come with him because who knows how much worse he was going to get by wandering into the woods.

"I'm going." Bridge said irritated.

Why did Sky have to always baby him? They were team mates, and just because he was younger, didn't mean that Sky could mother him to death.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Who says you can make me!"

Bridge yelled as he tried to push Sky away.

"No you're not, and you're staying right here." Sky said calmly as he held Bridge down again, but the injured youth gave up quite a fight.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not the red ran…" Bridge started to say, but shut his mouth at the look on Sky's face. "Sky, I'm sorry." He said as the mental pressure he was put under made he completely break down.

Bridge pulled his good knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it as he put his forehead on top of his knee. His whole body shook in sobs of fear, pain, worry, and loss.

Sky, although hurt by the comment, pushed the hurt aside for concern.

"Bridge, what's wrong?" Sky asked as he wrapped his arms around the troubled boy.

"It's just so hard. I keep feeling all these things and… I can't do anything about it." Bridge said as he started to pull at his hair. "Arrr… I hate this."

"It's okay. You're just mentally overloaded right now. I guess this is a major sign for a vacation after we save the day again, eh." Sky said as he got a chuckle from Bridge, which was a good sign. "Just… just rest right now okay? I'll do the brain thinking for now." Sky said as he pulled Bridge's head onto his lap.

Bridge took a deep breath before giving a grateful smile at Sky.

"Thanks Sky." Bridge said as he hiccupped.

"Shhh… just rest." Sky said as he lulled Bridge into some much needed sleep.

As promised, Sky's brain was trying to figure out three-thousand things at once. His number one priority was his team, but what was he going to do now that three-fourths of them were gone? If only everything could be solved by sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello everyone :) I'm hoping you're enjoying my story. Therefore I must say again that flame all you want! Just give me a reason. And thank you to all who've given me some advice. I've tried to use it, and yes... I probably need a beta-reader. Thank you for the offeres, but I think it really is a spoiler to the reader if they keep reading it before it's updated. Well... I'll think about it getting a beta-reader. Thanks for reading and hoping for a review :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lgbabyblu**_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm sooooo busy lately. Hope you like the update and thanks for the support :)_

* * *

"Sky! Bridge!" Sydney yelled as she broke out of the bushes. 

Sky turned around with a worried look on his face as Bridge slowly pushed himself up to sit again.

"Sydney? What's wrong, where's Jack and Z?" Sky said as he stood up and enveloped his hysterical teammate in a hug as she ran into his arms in tears.

Sydney sniffled, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know what happened…" Sydney said as she stared desolately at the woods. "Jack, Z and I were fighting off those bot things and all of a sudden… there was something really loud and… I don't know." She said as she tried to compose herself.

"Syd, where are the other?" Sky asked again as he firmly but gently put his hands on her shoulders so that he could look her in the face.

"They're trapped in some invisible box. I managed to escape but I could help them…"

Suddenly, the both of them heard a vrooming noise from behind them. Before they could say anything, Bridge had rode away into the forest with their only means of transportation.

_Got to help them… Can't let team down…_

Bridge felt the violent winds and rain of Mother Nature whip every sort of branch, leaves and dirt at him but he didn't care. He needed to get to Jack and Z.

"Come on… where are you guys…" Bridge muttered as he slowed down a bit.

Bridge could sense that they were very near, so he got off his motorcycle and stood still.

Using his powers, Bridge waved his right hand in front of him of him with his left on his left temple to ease of the pressure that he could already feel building in his head. Closing his eyes, Bridge began to limp his way around as his senses, like a compass pulled him northeast of his destination.

After what seemed like forever which was only a few minutes, Bridge heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Bridge!" Z called out with her hands planted flat in invisible space.

Bridge opened his eyes and had to take a shuddering breath of weariness before he could lightly half jog and hop towards his friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Bridge asked as he enveloped Z in a hug.

"Not you too!" Jack said in a whining voice. "How come everyone can waltz in and out of this stupid box but us?"

"What box?" Bridge asked confused as he looked around his two friends.

Jack stood up from his position on the floor and knocked on hard, invisible surface.

"That box." Jack said sarcastically as he scratched his head from the mud and dirt that was caked in his hair.

"Bridge, please get us out of here." Z said in a scared voice that Bridge had rarely heard.

Bridge put a reassuring hand on Z's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry. Ole Bridgie will think of something other than toast." He said to try to cheer his friend up which it did a little as Z gave him a small smile back.

With some concentration, Bridge waved his hands around the air and got a big psychic punch of energy thrown at him. He gasped as he stumbled back, clutching himself with his arms.

"Bridge!" Z and Jack shouted out worried as they pressed themselves against the invisible box.

"Ah… " Bridge grimaced as he limped towards the ground to his knees. "The..the...there's no box." Bridge stammered as he rubbed his head to make the buzzing stop.

"That's what Sydney said, but why can't we get out?" Jack said frustrated as he hit the box with his fists.

"Umm…"Bridge said as he tried to make his brain work through the hammering. "Uh… there's no box. It's all in your imaginations. There's some psychic field surrounding you two which makes you believe there's a box until you stop believing."

"Are you serious?" Jack said with a flustered and annoyed look on his face.

Not long after, Z and Jack both fell forward as the invisible surface they were leaning against became nothing but a figure of their imagination.

Suddenly laughter filled the forest. It was a familiar laughter that set shivers down Bridges spine.

Jack and Z quickly moved towards Bridge as they stood guard, looking for where the voice came from.

Out of nowhere, a dark figure flew from the trees and landed in front of the group.

"Malevolence…" Jack sneered as he pushed Z and Bridge in back of him as he put up a protective stance.

"It's not you that I want…" Malevolence said with a wave of his hand.

Jack and Z felt themselves lift up and thrown aside.

Bridge gasped as he looked at his friends and back and Malevolence with wide eyes.

"Come here precious…"

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading my story! I'm hoping for some constructive criticism!_

_Reviews Happy_

_Happy Update :)_


End file.
